Worlds that are Unseen
by Tears0fSky
Summary: Sora and friends are determine to get off this island of theirs. Even his older sister Ayami is up to it. Will their adventure be a hasty one? Will Sora and Ayami ever see their friends again? There are only two keybladers who will save the world.


Chapter 1: The Race

"Ready you guys?" Kairi was standing in front of the three racers. She giggled as she looked at her friends. They were racing to the raft that was across the island. Sora narrowed his eyes as he look at his best friend Riku. He gave a slight growl. "This time I am going to win. This is day I will get victory!"

The score was 50-1. Only he had 1.

Riku smirk as he rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say." He knew that will never happen.

Sora's older sister, Ayami sighs as she shooked her head. "You guys.." She says, knowing that Sora will lose for the 50th time.

She look over to Riku's muscular body. It showed through his yellow and black sleeveless shirt. She had a huge crush on Riku but she had kept it a secret. Even her bestest friend Kairi doesn't knows. She watches as his silver hair blows gently in the wind. "Wow.."

"Go!" Kairi yells as jump up in excitment. Sora and Riku quickly took off kicking off sand behind them. Riku was in the lead.

It was a few seconds later until Ayami notice that they were already gone. She didn't even hear Kairi's command. "Huh?" She squinted her eyes to see Riku and Sora a few feet away. "Shoot." She started to run. "Almost there." She says catching up behind her brother. She felt little of sand going into her shoes.

Sora look back to see his sister close behind him. "No." Riku was ahead of him.

Ayami smirk as she passed her brother up. "Aha." She was ahead of him now but not enough to reach Riku. The sight of the raft appeared. She was almost there. Sweat covered her forhead and her breaths were harsh.

They were all getting close to the raft. Riku smirk as he reach the raft first. He touch the pole leaning agasint it. Then it was Ayami. She touch the pole as well, feeling the warmth of Riku's skin. A blush appear on her cheeks. She turned her head watching as her woredown brother came in after. His face was red like a cherry.

"Almost there..." He breathed out. His paced slow down. Strecthing out his hand he leaned over to reach the pole but felled hopless on the warm sand. Everyone laughed.

"Looks like the score is 51-1." Riku stated. He wiped his forhead.

Ayami chuckled as she stood by her brother. "Hes right Sora. And I thought your going to be victorious! Eh?" She laughed so hard that she felled over.

Kairi giggled as she stood infront of Sora. "Get up, you lazy bum." She poked his head.

Sora sat up as he grinned. He shook his head as sand came out of it. "Hehe..yeah. But next time I won't go so easy." He stood up walking up to Riku. Riku smirk as they did a knuckle to knuckle punch. "We'll see about that."

The girls walked up to them with sea salt popcicles. "Now for a cool treat." Kairi says handing an ice pop to Sora. Ayami gave one to Riku. They all licked it at the same time with no hesitation. Feeling the cool ice melting on their hot tongue. They all laughed at what they had just done.

"I can't wait until the raft is built." Ayami blurted out loud. Eveyone was quietly eating their salty treat. Kairi, Sora, and Ayami were sitting on a huge log tree as Riku leans agasint it.

Kairi giggled. "Yeah me too." She licked her ice cream.

"Yeah,we could see other worlds out there you know?" Sora added in. He laid back on the log.

Riku nodded as he look straight out into the sunset. "That's right. Just sitting here won't change a thing. Doing the same old stuff." His face was calm and determine at once.

Ayami look down at him. He was right. This island is kind of getting boring. Watching Sora getting his butt kick isn't that interested anymore. She sigh as she finish her ice cream.

" So, suppose there is another world out there..what would you do there?" Kairi asked Riku. She finish hers as well.

Riku closed his eyes. " I haven't really thought about it. I've always wondered, why are we here on this island? And if there are any worlds out there, why this one? Ours is jsut a little piece of something much greater. So we could have easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

Sora tilted his head to the side. "I don't know." He says plainly.

"Exactly." retorted Riku.

"Thats why we need to go out there and find out." Ayami added.

Riku nodded. "Yep. Just sitting here, won't change a thing."

Kairi looked over to him. "You have been thinking, haven't you?"

Riku chuckle as he grinned at her. " Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would' ve never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks." His voice was sincere.

"Your welcome." Kairi grinned back.

Both Sora and Ayame looked at them with jealousy. Sora had a huge crush on Kairi and Ayami with Riku. They brushed it off quickly.

" Yeah." says Sora cheerfully.

Ayami smile as she thought of their adventures together on the raft. Will the other worlds will be nice? Dangerous? Full of excitment? She closed her eyes as the cool breeze hits her warm cheek.

* * *

This has been a great experience for me and I thank you all for taking your time in reading this.

Even though its my first fanfic, I am very proud of myself

Chappie 2 is coming up.

Tears0fSky


End file.
